And That's The Way It Is
by Lornfaer
Summary: Lex wants Clark to have something, but Clark's got a counteroffer...One Shot. CLex, slightly suggestive, but I edited out anything overly dirty.


"**And That's the Way It Is."**

**----**

"That's the way it is."

"But, Clark--"

"No, Lex, that's the way it_ has_ to be. It just wouldn't be right if I accepted."

"Come on, I want you to have it, I even had some special things installed."

"No, Lex, I--Special things?"

Lex grinned triumphantly. 'Gotcha.'

"Yes. Wanna see?"

"Yeah, but this doesn't mean--"

"Oh, of course not. You're just looking." Lex smiled innocently (haha) and gestured for Clark to enter the bedroom.

"Wow." Clark just stood in the doorway and stared. "That has got to be the biggest bed I've ever seen."

"Well, need room to...sleep, don't you, Clark?" Lex raised a brow and grinned at the blush that spread over Clark's face at his implication. He was sure Clark would always be this innocent, no matter how many things they did or how many things he saw. Lex certainly hoped he would be, anyway.

Clark had wandered over to the closet and Lex heard a gasp. He knew the only clothes Clark owned were flannel and denim, and while Lex loved that about Clark, he also loved treating him to nice dinners where such attire was unacceptable.

"Is this silk!?" Clark asked in a slightly awed voice, holding up a pair of grey slacks.

"Yes." Lex had had those made specially so they would be very tight. Oh, they'd be comfortable, certainly, but the view would be so much better this way. Lex smiled at the debauched intake of breath from within the closet. 'I bet he's found the--'

"LEATHER? Are you kidding me!?" Clark's head popped out. "Leather pants!?" He brandished them exasperatedly.

Lex tugged them out of his hands. "Yes. They'll look great on you, Clark."

"No, no, no, no! I am NOT wearing leather pants." Clark shook his head stubbornly.

Lex decided not to push it. 'I'll trick him into those later.'

"Ready to see the rest?" Lex offered a hand.

"Yes." Clark grinned and replaced the pants, giving them a distrustful look as he did so. He accepted the extended hand and Lex led him out of the bedroom.

"This is my favorite part of the whole place." Lex hesitated. "Actually, the bed's my favorite, but I think you'll like this," Lex grinned devilishly, pleased when Clark flushed again. He pushed Clark in front of a door. "Hand on the pad, like this..." As he spoke, he took Clark's hand and pressed it against the ID pad. A green light illuminated and Clark smiled.

"Okay, so that's pretty cool. Why does this room need an ID pad?" He glanced to Lex, who just smirked.

"Why don't you look inside and find out?" Clark acquiesced and stepped into the room. He stopped dead just inside.

His wide green eyes took in the skylight, which was just big enough to allow someone Clark's size inside. There was a giant entertainment system, a computer console, and what looked suspiciously like a police radio. Everything was sleek and shiny, and it reminded Clark of Lex, which comforted him. He finally moved a little further inside and spotted another bed, this one slightly smaller, but big enough to comfortably fit two. He also saw another room of to the side, but he was absorbed in the small closet near the entrance. 'He can't know...can he?' Clark moved to open the doors with an uncertain glance at Lex. Lex just stood passively, waiting. He pulled open the cabinet and saw it. His suit. Not the single nice suit he wore to work at the Planet, but the red and blue spandex one.

He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing he'd screwed up. He'd wanted to tell Lex, he really had, it just never seemed like a good time. He felt Lex move toward him and hook his chin over Clark's shoulder.

"Lex...I'm--"

"No, Clark. It's okay. I understand."

"You do?" Clark spun, a puzzled look stealing over his features.

"Well, yeah. When does one bring this up in conversation? Were you just supposed to, out-of-the-blue, say 'Oh, and by the way, I'm Superman? C'mon Clark. Of course it's okay." Lex brought a hand to the side of Clark's face and stroked lightly. Clark leaned into the contact, eyes drifting shut.

"If it's all right to ask, how did you find out?" Clark said, without opening his eyes or moving away from Lex's touch. Lex slipped his other hand down to catch one of Clark's.

"This." He replied simply, kissing Clark's fingers.

"My hand?" Clark did open his eyes now.

"Yes. You shook my hand one time. Rather, Superman did. You, in that ridiculous cape, had just been talking to Lois and I was glaring at you. Sorry about that. I wasn't too fond of Superman. Now I'm his biggest fan." Lex grinned and returned to the story.

"You came toward me and I was prepared with carefully structured insults about you. But you just walked right up and before I could speak, you said 'Thank you.' I was stunned. I asked you why you had thanked me and you said 'For being such a good man.' Then you held out your hand and in spite of the fact that I had been planning to reject any offers such as this, I accepted. I shook your hand and realized that I knew who it belonged to." Lex looked up from Clark's hands to his eyes and smirked. "You never forget a hand that's fondled you." Clark burst into laughter, crushing Lex in a hug. Lex was extremely content there, able to feel the rumbles from Clark's chest as he laughed.

"God I love you, Lex." Clark buried his face in the crook of Lex's neck, inhaling deeply. Lex shivered, barely, but Clark felt it. He did it every time Clark said those three little words. Lex wrapped himself up in a kind of Clark blanket.

* * *

"So, you'll take the place?" Lex murmured against Clark's left shoulder.

"I--I don't know." Clark's breath hitched a little because of the sharp nips Lex was bestowing upon his clavicle. Lex raised his gaze and met Clark's, eyes telling Clark to stop being stubborn.

"All right," Clark sighed. Lex beamed and leaned to kiss him. "On one condition." Clark mumbled against Lex's lips. Lex pulled back, one brow raised.

"What?" Lex really didn't like the gleam in Clark's eyes. It was too much like himself to be safe.

"You live here with me." Clark smirked, but genuine hope was present in his eyes and on his face.

"On one condition." Lex grinned. Clark smile rivaled the sun, but he still looked a bit skeptical. "Hey, that's my line." At Lex's huge smirk, he asked, "What is it?"

**Two months later**

"I can't believe I said yes to this."

"Well, you did. So get over it." Lex pursed his lips at Clark across the table, who was still fidgeting.

"Oh, stop it. They're not that bad." Lex rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Hey! How would you know!? Do you have some?" Clark looked sullen and pouty and Lex, even annoyed, wanted to pounce on him.

"Yes, but they don't look nearly as good on me as yours do on you." Lex replied smoothly, not without a hint of silky desire in his voice.

Clarh flushed, but answered anyway. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I would slap you on the ass in front of hundreds of people and cameras because I thought so!"

"What can I say? You look really sexy in leather pants."


End file.
